Run Away
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Lilly's going through a tough time in her life caused by Oliver. She needs a way out, could this be it? Loliver.
1. Detached

**AN: I finished Late Lilly awhile back and I promised that I'd post something if drummer8907 posted something...and she did BTW: It is very very very good :). This story is again in my new type of writing style...I hope you enjoy :) Oh yeah, I wrote this before I heard the gloriousness of WIDLAY, so some stuff might be off, but whatev. I haven't seen WIDLAY, I'm waiting along with my friend so we can freak out together...who ever else is waiting to watch it I applaude you because waiting for something amazing that you know is coming is VERY HARD....I'm in it with you too. I'll shut up now so you guys can read :)**

My hand was in his. My smile was as wide as his, mine was genuine and his was confusing.

So many times we had missed out on this opportunity. So many times we were too busy fighting or trying to stay friends and not turn into something else. So many times we had missed out on these cuddle moments. So many times that I wish I could take back, to lengthen these short moments in time.

My head was resting on his chest. Rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. It was moments like these that were pure bliss. It was moments like this one where life was amazing and nothing could harm me in his strong arms.

Wrapped around me was his other arm, pulling me close to him. I'm not much of a cuddler, but Oliver is…and with Oliver you learn to love such things.

I breathe in and Oliver's smell swims through my head. He pulls me closer. I could stay like this forever.

He moves a little and we both become more comfortable. I hear his heart beat, and get lost in the music of him.

"Lilly?" I can hear his heart race a little faster.

"Mhmm?" I reply. I tingle all over just thinking that when he says my name, I make his heart beast faster. As he does to me when I'm with him.

"I I I" he stutters. I know what's coming I've heard it from him before, the three little words that make my heart sing.

"Me too." I sigh. He sighs rather loudly, and I look up at him and smile. He looks down at me confused, not how he usually is after he says, 'I love you.'

"What is it?" I ask after studying his body language, and thinking of what all could be going on.

He exhaled and looked into my eyes. I could tell he was nervous. But whatever it was we could get through it together…

"Oliver, come on. Tell me. I'm a big girl." I smiled trying to be convincing. I curled up closer to him trying to ease whatever was going on with him. I twirled my fingers through his hair trying to calm him and ease the current situation.

"I'm breaking up with you." he said in one quick breath.

I swear the whole world stopped; my heart, my head, my lungs, the air in the room felt as if it had suddenly vanished. Tears were starting to prickle at my eyes.

"W-W-Why?" I asked as I furiously held my tears back and ripped my hand away from his head taking a couple hairs of him accidentally with me. I'm Lilly Truscott…I don't cry.

"I love you, Lils. More than I ever thought possible." he sighed.

"Oliver, why?" I backed away from him and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"I don't want to get to attached, Lilly. College is in 2 years, and I don't want to be limited when I go." he sounded like this had been rehearsed.

His brown locks fell into his face and he shook his head to get it out of his eyes,

"Do you remember when Joannie and I were together?"

I nodded. Oh, boy do I remember when they were together. I remember all the details:

Like….How they went out after I told Oliver to specifically not go out with that 'wart on a monkey-butt'.

I remember how after they broke up, it was ten times worse than when Oliver cried all day after hearing how Becca was going to break up with him at the beach.

I remember that I was there for him, patting his back and telling him all the mean stuff she'd done to me in the past, and how a better girl would come for him.

I was there when he stood up after weeks of crying and told me I was a good friend, and would probably make a nice girlfriend.

I was there when after he said that and he had to catch me before I fainted and we kissed for the first time.

I was there for, for, for…. _everything_ and now, he's l-l-leaving me?

"I don't want us to end up that way. Lilly, I really, really liked her, to have her break up with me. It was…" he was at a loss for words. I know how it felt for him, _I was there,_ "I know what happens when I get too attached." he sighed.

This didn't even feel like my Ollie. It felt like it was someone else. I tore my eyes away from him and got up and walked away, out of his house and slammed the door behind me. I slammed the door and the tears I'd been holding in, hit me like an avalanche.

I cried as I ran inside to my house, I cried as I ran up to my room. And I cried when I realized I had no one to talk to, Miley was on a Hannah tour for a whole month. I cried so hard that I had no more tears to cry. Then I screamed at the world and asked, "WHY ME?!"

He was my best friend. As I was crying I felt my phone vibrate. I checked to see who was trying to reach me.

_TEXT FROM: Ollie-Pop_

_i hope we can stay friends :)_

Seeing that text made me cry harder. My Ollie brings up his ex to break up with me. If he's loves me as much as he's said he has, then why is he telling me he really liked her? Is he getting back together with her, and just saying he doesn't want to be attached to let me down easy?

So many questions are going through my mind. His face had no expression. He doesn't love me. "HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" I scream out to the world and crawl under the covers. I cried myself to sleep that night and the three that followed after.

School was terrible. Oliver and I since the beginning of time had always been together, so it was normal when people came up to me and asked, "Where's Oliver?" I'd begin to answer and then realize, I don't know where he is, because we aren't together anymore.

At that I'd start to feel the tears build up and I'd run. I'd run to the closest place where I wouldn't be seen. Sometimes it was a closet, other times I was luckier and hid in the bathroom.

I'd run hard and as fast as I could, and the tears would break through during my mad dash. A couple of times various running coaches would stop me and ask me to join the team. Then they'd see my tears and look a little taken aback and let me run away.

I would run, run hard, run hard from him. Yet, I was hardly running away from him at all.

**AN: I know its kinda depressing but it gets better later on....I promise :) I'm also sorry for the length, but I thought it would make more sense to end here.... And as always review and tell me how you think I did because I'm a complete amateur and need constructive criticism. FYI: WIDLAY is in 12 days, 9 hours, 54 minutes and 3 seconds...yay, its getting closer :) **

**AN2: Yeah, you get two author's notes aren't you lucky?....I have a list of stories I'm working on right now with tentative titles and summaries...it would help me out a lot if you told me which ones you want me to work on the most...because I feel so overwhelmed that I don't know where to start, but anyway thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!  
**

**GOD BLESS**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	2. Adjusting Isn't Working

**AN: Okay, so this is a very short update, so I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow if I can find time... The only reason I'm updating is because my day was great (HM movie, and Spring Break activities) and why not top it off with some reviews for my story--that's a hint to REVIEW, people!...haha. **

I was trying to ignore him, I was doing pretty well. I was now trying everything to keep him out of my head.

Oliver would call and text me at least four times a day. My heart jumped every time I read them. Just a little snippet of him, and you could tell it was him by the way it came across. The way he put his smiley faces after the end of each.

_TEXT FROM: Ollie-Pop_

_Plz tlk to me:)_

I'd see that I had him in my contacts still as Ollie-Pop and I'd feel my heart drop, but I just couldn't bring myself to delete it and put Oliver, and I sure couldn't make myself delete him out of my phone.

After seeing that over and over again, I'd flop onto the bed and put my i-pod in my ears and would go through the playlist that I'd dubbed, 'the break-up playlist' and sing the song, _Breathe by Taylor Swift._

I'd listen to that song every single time my ipod turned on at least 9 times. I'd soon begin to sing a long with all the lyrics that pertained to me and Oli-him, 'Cause none of us thought it was going to end that way' 'It's killing me to see you go after all this time' 'Now I don't know what to be without you around. We know it's never simple, never easy for a clean break; no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand' 'I can't breathe without you, but I have to.' 'People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out' 'Its two AM feel like I just lost a friend.' 'Hope you know this ain't easy for me.'

This song was practically my life. It made me feel better that I had someone who knew how bad I felt, even if it was a celebrity, who I happen to know nothing about.

Eventually I'd find myself going through all of my playlists and stopping at the one that I had specifically about us while we were best friends only. Of course my girl Taylor was on there with _You Belong with Me_. That song was my life put to a melody before we dated.

Well, I was _trying_ to become resistant to Olive-him. Even thinking his name hurt. I had tried music, and that did the complete opposite. I thought even more about him with music.

Every single thing that I could possibly do was going through my mind, just to get him out of my system, to get over him…I miss having him or anyone as a friend.

So because of him, I find myself running away in tears again the next week. I slam into someone and we fall down.

"Lilly, are you crying? I hope I didn't hurt you." his voice was so soothing and sweet. It was Oli- Oliv- Oliver. I didn't want him to see how bad he actually _had _hurt me. I'd been hit worse than what he was talking about.

"You didn't" I cried "at least not this _specific_ time." and jumped off from on top of him and ran into the bathroom and cried harder. I heard him outside the bathroom calling my name. He was just so sweet, he was worried about me. He left after I quieted down and the late bell rang.

I cried to myself and thought what all I could do to get him out of my life, and hoped he would leave me alone, while I thought of this I weighed all options and an option I'd closed became open again. Now all I could see are the pros, I'd be so busy I wouldn't be able to see him, I'd be so tired that I wouldn't be able to dream about him, I'd make new friends.

This was all I could see as I went up to the bulletin board and signed my name on the pink sign up sheet. I never thought that I'd be doing this, but it's exactly what I need.

I wrote down what days I need to be at school for this and memorized the names of my team members and the stuff I needed to buy, and for the first time in the weeks I'd been single, I was anxious for something, besides school being over.

**AN: Again, sorry for the shortness...but I can't just zoom into the next part...you have to know a little of whats going through Lilly's head...as always REVIEW, and I love you guys :D**

**GOD BLESS**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	3. I'm So Broken

**AN: Well, I kept my word...an update the following day and its not super short..its still kinda small compared to others, but hey, I'm still proud that I'm updating....it took a lot of guts from myself to post...I'm always afraid its not fluffy enough to get reviews, but you guys always suprise me and give me reviews. Love ya'll!! Enjoy...oh yeah, and what Lilly is doing to get her mind off of Oliver is revealed in this chapy, so once again enjoy!**

I pulled up my long blond hair and made sure that I looked ready. Shorts, t-shirt, my new shoes, and band-aids over my skateboarding injuries, because frankly those can be a tad gruesome and remind me of him...so might as well cover 'em up. I bounced out to the track and felt nervous when I saw the rest of my possible team mates, if I made the cuts. That was probably where the most of my anxiousness was coming from.

"Hi girls. Some of you know me and some of you don't. So, I'm Coach Hampton. I see some of my old team here which is great!" she waved at the girls behind me, they smiled back much less enthusiastic than Coach, "I also see a bunch of new faces." she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, kids lets stretch and then hit the ole' track." at this the veterans of the team sat down and began to stretch, "If you don't know what's going on, then just watch the other girls." she told and then watched our stretching form. I followed everyone's movements and sat by a girl that I'd occasionally seen in the halls, but never known her name.

"Hi, I'm Lilly." I said as I used my arms to touch my toes.

"Hi, I'm Grace." she smiled and copied what I was doing.

"Are you new to this too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman. You?" she asked.

"Nah, that was last year." I giggled. Oh man, I hadn't heard anything that joyful come from my body in _forever_.

"Do you know anyone here?" she asked me.

"No, not really. I think the girl over there was in my math class, but I'm not sure. I slept in that class."

She laughed and we continued to stretch and talk. I was blending in, and it felt right.

Coach's whistle was blown, "Okay girls, now that you've had time to socialize. Let's run, 3 laps around the track."

Grace looked at me and whispered while Coach was talking, "Do you wanna run together?" I nodded.

"Okay, GO!" Coach Hampton blew her whistle and we were off.

My feet hit the ground and I ran along side Grace. I noticed I wasn't running my full potential and ran a little harder, but still had her right along side me. We talked small running talk, in between breaths.

After my first day of conditioning I learned that Grace, loved Hannah Montana, was OCD, and that her favorite color was pink. She was like a mini Miley, but she was good at sports and _much_ nicer. I waved bye to Grace and waited for my mom to pick me up from Track conditioning, not once did I think of him. It was the answer to all my problems, and I enjoy it even. This was awesome!

I didn't think of him. I didn't dream of him, and I didn't see him….this was perfect.

After a few more weeks of conditioning I spilled my current situation to Grace. We'd become so close that I thought she was ready to hear my sob story and maybe if she wants, help me through it.

"So you really liked the guy?" she asked, overwhelmed by all I'd told her.

"Oh man, more than you'll ever imagine." I sighed.

"Awww Lilly, you can get through this." she consoled me.

"I'm trying. It's one of the only reasons I'm running this year. I didn't do it last year. I'm running now to keep my mind off of him."

"Oh Lils." she sighed.

"Don't call me Lils, he only calls me that." I snapped.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay." I quietly replied.

"Well, any idea of what you are going to do?" she asked twirling her brunette hair around her finger as we began to leave conditioning.

"Yeah, forget him." I told her.

"But girl, you really like him and you've been best friends forever. You can't just drop such a great friendship because of a break up."

"What else can I do?"

"We'll find something to do. Oh yeah, you are coming over to my house tonight for a sleepover." she smiled. I returned the smile, because I hadn't spent the night at anyone's house since Miley left, a couple weeks ago, and lucky me they extended her tour. So she won't be back for a whole another month! Me and my luck!

"Sounds like a plan." I giggled, "I'll be over at eight." I called over my shoulder and got in the car with my mom.

"Lilly, honey…I haven't heard from Oliver in awhile are you two okay?" she asked as we drove to the house.

"He br-broke up with me, mom." I told her and looked away from her to hide the tears I'd tried so hard to not show.

"Oh sweetheart, how long?"

"Almost a month now." I turned to look at her and she saw my tears and changed the subject.

"Oh well, how was conditioning?"

"Good. Oh yeah, by the way: I'm sleeping over at Grace's tonight."

"Oh that's good, you haven't been out of the house except for running."

I nodded, "Can I skateboard over?" My mom grinned and nodded as we turned into our driveway. I jumped out of the car and speedily packed and grabbed my skateboard and helmet.

I put my feet onto the board, and then sank to the concrete floor in more tears.

My Oliver, the one who I skateboarded with is not with me anymore. My skateboard is filled with way too many memories of him.

I put my skateboard back where it was and ended up running to Grace's house instead with my sleepover bag hanging over my shoulder.

"Hey, girl!" Grace yelled as soon as she saw me running up the small hill she lived on. As soon as she saw my face she became worried, "Lilly, are you okay?"

"No, can we talk about it privately." I cried quietly.

"Sure." she nodded and we ran into her room and she slammed the door.

"Spill…"

I sniffled up some of my tears and then began to spill everything

"My life sucks!"

"Why?!"

"I miss him. I miss my Oliver." I cried.

"Oh Lilly, I'm sorr—wait OLIVER?!?!!?!"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"No, you just always said it was your best guy friend."

"Oliver is my best guy friend, didn't you know that?" I stared at her shocked.

"Hello! Freshman." she said pointing to herself. "The only person I've actually noticed with you that's a guy is Todd. I thought he was your guy friend."

"He is…its just he's not Oliver. He's not my Oliver." I said and began to cry again.

Grace wrapped her arms around me and I cried my eyes out dampening her shoulder from my tears.

She patted my back and repeated the same phrase over and over, "You'll get through this." After she said it for the billionth time, I snapped.

"NO, Grace! I won't get through this! He meant more to me than you'll ever know. Grace, I can't get through this!" I cried.

I looked pretty pathetic and then I shrieked because I felt something move in my pants….it was my phone.

_FROM: Ollie-Pop_

_Lilly, please talk to me. I miss you :(_

I showed the text to Grace and she sighed.

"Do you know if he still loves you?"

"What a dumb question! Of course I don't! I wouldn't be pouting about it then would I."

"Geez, Truscott. I'm starting to think your just using me as a friend to get over him!" she yelled.

Her words cut into me like knives. Not only was I using her, I was using my spot on the Track team to keep away from him. I was trying all I had not to fall flat on my face without him and I'd pulled a Bella Swan instead. I would look at the pictures of us on my camera and phone almost everyday just to feel better about this whole thing. She was dead on! Loving your true love, isn't all it's cracked up to be!

After hearing my silence for a couple minutes she asked, "Is it true?!" I nodded quietly. "Lilly, get out of my house! I'm never talking to you again!"

**AN: Grace is my OC...she's like Miley mostly, except she's kinder and funnier. For Lilly, right now she's kinda just taking over Miley's best friend role to Lilly. Thanks for reading....I hope to update next week....this story is getting updated much faster than most of mine because I have the whole thing already written and its spring break, so yeah. Okay, yeah, I'm rambling... Thanks and REVIEW!**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	4. Trying to Fix it All

**AN: GUYS, its WILD DAY (WIDLAY) Eve....TOMORROW IS THE DAY...I'm posting today so I'm not completely spazzy for this update.  
**

A whole week passed. Grace and I didn't speak a word to each other. I'd worked extra hard on running and was starting to be able to run as fast as the girls who were almost guaranteed a spot on the team! I was in good spirits running wise, but everything else in my life sucked, badly…sucked. Really bad. If you put it all together it included, my best friends ever were gone, my newest friend hated me, and I only had Todd. That showed how bad my life sucked.

I knew I needed to fix all that. I decided to fix it starting with Grace.

"Um, Grace. I'm sorry." I began to apologize a whole week later since the fall out.

"Okay, explain!" she said.

"I need a friend to help me get through this. My best friends are gone. Grace, please. I'm not one to beg…but please! Grace, I need you!" I begged and grabbed her arm.

"Lilly, don't be a baby." she told me.

"I won't. Please be my friend again." Grace smiled at me.

"I forgive you." she grinned and hugged me. I hugged her back even harder, and people stared at us.

I think-call me crazy-the sun shined a little brighter. My friendship was now back.

"Miley? Lilly?" he asked.

Grace and I turned toward him, my heart flip flopped in my chest.

"Hey" I smiled, holding back the tears that always came when I saw him.

"Oh, you're not Miley."

"No, I'm Grace." she told him.

"Oh, well nice to meet ya." he said looking at her and then turned to me, "Since when are you on the track team, Lils?"

Grace looked at me and with my eyes I begged her to tell him something….he can tell when I lie.

"Oh, she joined last month. So did I." I gave her a look, but she didn't see it.

"I didn't think you ran." he asked me.

"Now I do." I told him.

"Lilly, can we talk?" he asked.

"Newbies, get over here!" yelled our coach.

"Sorry Oliver, duty calls." Grace smiled and we ran away from him.

As soon as Grace and I started running I told Grace that when Oliver asked me why I was on the team she was supposed to lie. I also told her how much I loved Coach for cutting mine and Oliver's convo short. I could've sang; I was so happy when I heard Coach Hampton's voice.

"We have our first meet today." Grace grinned widely

"I know." I smiled just as happy, "We're gonna crush 'em."

Our sweats swooshed around us as we walked through the halls. Grace and I talked about how we think we would do and reminded each other to eat healthy at lunch as we went our separate ways.

"Lils?" my pants swooshed again as I turned around to see who was calling me.

"Your first meet is today, huh?" he asked. He ran his hand through his hair as he smiled at me. It was the little things he did that made me miss him. His hair, and my hands running through it...I miss him; I miss every part of him.

"Yeah, it is." I twirled my hair nervously as I watched his every motion.

"Okay, enough small talk." he shrugged, "We need to talk." he stated bluntly, "Your friend can't interrupt us this time. We've got five minutes until the bell rings. We ARE talking."

I nodded nervously. "Lilly.....talking." he scolded me frustratingly. Our conversation was at a stop, and I looked at his deep brown eyes nervously.

"Okay, I'll go first...." he breathed out and readied himself for what he was going to say, "I miss ya, Lils. Can we just put this whole thing behind us and be friends again, baby?" he asked, "I mean Lilly...Lilly can we be friends again. Sorry old habits die hard." he smiled slightly.

He continued to drone on about being sorry while inside my head I begged the bell to ring, to get me out of this conversation.

"Okay, your turn." he told me.

"Well this is awkward." I smiled nervously as I considered telling him the truth which would go something like, 'I can't stand living without you. Everything reminds me of you. I can't let go.'

"I'm fine." I giggled like an idiot. He looked at me disapprovingly, "You're lying. You giggled."

"Psh, well how do you feel?!" I asked offended and nervous. I was always nervous around him. The game 'Are You Nervous', I was always out first round.

"I'm all good, I just miss you being my friend." I made an O with my mouth and then I heard him hiccup.

*RING*

"Well bye." we smiled at each other and walked away to make it on time to class.

Things raced through my mind, mostly Oliver lied, 'he misses me being his friend' was a lie. Does he not want me as a friend or does he want to go back to how we were, as a couple???

DANG, I'm so CONFUSED!!!

"By the way I'm coming to your meet." he yelled and continued to walk away.

"GRACE!!!" I ran over to her.

"Woah, what is going on?!" she back away from me.

"Oh man...my game is going to be off....Oh man, Oh man, Oh man....." I rambled.

"Lilly, tell me what is going on?!?!"

"Grace, oh wow....this, my, I, ummm...WOW!!!" I rambled some more.

"Girl, what is up?!" she grabbed my shoulders and slightly shook me, trying to get me to speak.

"Oh my gosh...Grace! He spoke to me. He either wants to get back together of not be friends at all!!!" I squealed way too excited.

"So one option is happy and the other could lead you to depression? But your still freaking out and happy.....explain?"

"He's coming to our meet." I grinned excitedly.

"I'm surprised at you, Lil. I thought you'd be devastated? I'm uber confused."

"Psh, freshman." I scoffed. She doesn't get it, there is still hope.

"Are you going to be okay if it doesn't......" she trailed off.

"I'm fine." I stated bluntly and happily finished the rest of the school day and got ready for my first meet.

"Are we ready to kick some butt tonight?" asked the team captain as we readied ourselves for running.

"YEAH!" we shouted back.

"Lilly, Grace, Jess, DeAnna, Tiff...all you newbies are you ready to _run your heart out_!?" she yelled again.

I gave Grace a funny look and she smiled as we both said, "YEAH, LET'S DO IT!!!"

The whole team jogged out to the track, we we're ready for anything....then we saw our opponents. They were strong and had long legs that looked like could take them far. We were a little intimidated now.

"Okay, girls it's the first meet. Remember to pace yourselves until the very end and then run it hard." Coach Hampton began.

I listened to her, but found myself looking at a very cute boy, who was obviously looking at me and didn't have a problem showing it.

"His name is Chad." Grace whispered to me.

"Not him, I know him...That boy." I pointed at the guy and waved flirtatiously, I had my flirt face on too. Leave it to me that the guy was...

"You know him too. It's Oliver."

"Crap, I thought it was a guy that just looked like Oliver."

"He probably didn't even know it was you."

"He saw my number though, stupid 38." (AN: hehe 38 :D)

"I doubt he remembered your number. You did say he was a doughnut, correct?"

I laughed and the whole team began to take off our team sweats and jackets to reveal our new uniforms.

Some of my team and I line up on the track leaning and ready to spring for action.

"GO!" I heard someone scream at us.

We begin to run, and then I hear a voice,

"Go, Lilly, GO!!!" I look to the stands and see him, and I begin to run a bit faster.

"GO SEAVIEW!" The crowd chants as Oliver throws off consistency and is yelling, "Kick butt, Truscott!"

I'm running at a steady pace closer to the back than the front then we round the curve, it's only one lap. I pick it up and begin to run hard becoming neck and neck with the front crowd.

"GO LILS! You can do it!" I can hear him yell, I can also hear the smile in his voice.

My feet continue to hit the ground as I run pass the finish line.

"And in 7th place we have Go, Gone Grace." They say using my buddy's team nickname, "And in 6th place we have Lilly Trackscott." The announcer says using my very lame nickname.

I didn't really care about anything except that I'd placed. I began to happy dance with Grace right after they announced that Seaview had won the meet.

Oliver came down from the stands and congratulated the team, and hugged me. I didn't want to let go, my mind suddenly started to think back to when it was simple and we could do this knowing that both of our feelings were mutual. The flashbacks suddenly reminded me who I was hugging, and my eyes began to water.

"Oliver, Lilly and I have to go with our team." she told him and pulled me out of his grasp.

"Thanks, Grace." I whispered to her as she dragged me back to the team.

"No problem."

"At times like this I thank my lucky stars I don't wear much makeup." I sighed and wiped off my tears and makeup that had begun to smear.

"Aw, Lilly at least we won!!" she said and hugged me tightly.

"It's just a game." I spat. I'm sorry, but when your ex-not even ex, more like soul mate- hugs you and you don't have the same feelings; life simply sucks.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, because I know right now you're just very vulnerable right now." she hugged me tightly again and smiled.

"I'm not vulnerable." I mumbled into her shoulder as I continued to cry.

She backed away from me, looked directly into my eyes and cocked one eyebrow. She was a good enough friend to know that I was in denial. Whoever said, 'the truth hurts.' knows exactly what I'm going through.

**AN: Poor Lilly...but trust me were getting to the good stuff..next update is my fave....:D If you review nicely and I get more than normally expect that update soon :)**

**GOD BLESS**

**HAPPY WILD DAY EVE**

**~IheartORANGE~**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	5. Worst Possible Time for Him To Show

**AN: Okay, so I'm very sorry for my last ANs....Disney tricked me; TV Guide was wrong and so was . I'm sorry, guys. Soooo, TODAY IS WILD DAY (WIDLAY)....YAY! I'm positive about this! I'd have to post this before WIDLAY because I'd be completely spazzy if I didn't. AND...this is my favorite chapter, so ENJOY!**

"Honey!" I groaned as I heard that voice. Why does my mom have to wake me up at 10:00 AM? It's the weekend for Pete sake! I like to sleep in until 1:00. And she knows that!!!

"Oliver called again, sweetheart." she yelled as I slumped down the stairs with my hair a mess, my PJs were all crooked and wrinkled, plus I had dry drool of my face…yeah, I looked pretty gorgeous.

"Hey Lilly, I called." he smiled repeating what my mom had just told me.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I asked and stopped mid step on the stairs and saw it was him and began a mad dash to look more presentable. Trying to smooth out my PJs, and hair. _Trying_, was doing nothing.

"Well, I always came here on weekends and I was feeling kinda lonely so I decided to chill over here today. I recall Ms. T saying 'I'm always welcome'." he grinned.

"I'll be in the other room doing the laundry." My mom said and skulked (AN: hehe. vocab word) out of the room and into another. Now, she leaves me alone in the room with a boy….mothers!

The only thing that was going through my head was, 'Crap, crap, crap, crap.' He chooses to come over early in the morning while I'm a mess.

"Give me five minutes." I said and began to go back up to my room.

"You look nice." he grinned. I glared at him, we both knew I looked like crap, "No you really do."

"Thanks." is all I could reply with and I stopped again on the stairs.

Everything in me was telling me to go back to my room, it's safer there. He can't see the tears in there, but stupid me I never take my own advice. I walked down the stairs and stood in front of him.

He brought his hand up to my bed head, and smoothed it out.

"Oliver, you don't have to lie. I look like trash." I told him.

"No, you don't. But I'll talk about how beautiful you are later, that's not why I'm here."

A blush found its way to my face, did he just call me beautiful?

"Why, why are you here?" I asked him and hoped he couldn't see my blush.

"I saw you crying after the meet last night. Lilster, what's wrong?" He asked the most concerned I'd ever seen him.

"Well, do you want the truth?" I asked.

"No, Lilly…I want a complete lie, like you've been telling me. Of course I want the truth!!" he yelled.

I hate my eyes, I hate Oliver….because whenever the two are put together I begin to cry.

I sniffled, "I miss you Oliver. This sounds so corny, but I have no other way to explain it. I love you. I understand you don't want to be together, but I just need to let you know I still love you. I always have…I never stopped." I breathed out one last time, "I know this sounds like one of your stupid soap operas-"

"Hey!" he yelled defensively.

"…but Oliver, since you don't want to be together, I can't be your friend anymore…it hurts too much." I finished and a couple tears cascaded down my face.

His thumb gingerly wiped off my tears and he hugged me. I guess he doesn't understand how much I love him, cause that hurt so bad…to know he cares, but wants to have nothing to do with me. My eyes continued to water and he hugged me tighter, almost protectively.

I was waiting for him to pull away after I drenched his shirt in my tears, he didn't so I continued to cry and then realized why I was crying and pushed him out of our hug.

"What?" he asked with his hand on my shoulder.

"Did you not hear a word I said?!" I yelled, I was angry, "I told you to either love me, or get the heck out of my life!" I yelled at him, unaware of how forward I had just sounded.

"Well, then say goodbye-." I heard him say and then zoned out and depression began to seep in.

What happened next is all in a blur, all I really know is that he pulled me into a hug and then placed a kiss on my lips, and then he pulled away.

I was speechless…I don't really need to explain why, do I?

"Lilly, you okay?" he asked as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"But you, goodbye, missing me?" I asked, but couldn't form my sentences correctly.

"You didn't let me finish, say goodbye _to your whole single life_." he smiled. "Lilly, the whole break-up thing didn't work for the either of us, and I guarantee I missed you more than you could've ever missed me. I'm not worried about attachment, I already know I'm too attached, but I wouldn't want it any other way. "

"You're stuck with me." he added, "You're stuck with a doughnut that loves you."

"I'll live somehow." I told him. I was surprised to hear myself say that, I hadn't replied with anything of that nature before unless I was trying to. The tattered Lilly was starting to fade away as the old Lilly came back into me.

"Hey, um, Lils?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied with giddy. He removed my arms that were crossed over my chest and put one around his waist and then he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I've missed you." he simply answered and kissed the top of my head. I turned up toward him and he kissed my lips again. I had missed everything about him, his kisses were one of those things, and I was sure going to remind him that I'd been denied of them for almost 2 months.

"CRAP!" I suddenly yelled after I realized something. He jumped away from me, because I surprised him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Me, I look like crap."

"Do I need to tell you this again?" he asked, "You can change if you want to, but I think you always look gorgeous. Plus, I'll miss you if you leave again." he smiled.

"I doubt that you missed me more than I missed you." I said.

"How many nights did you cry yourself to sleep?" he asked suspiciously.

"Four." I answered.

"Beat ya, five!" he grinned.

"How long did it take you to get back to normal?" I asked.

"I never did…" he answered shyly.

"Me neither." I said and put my arm back around his waist.

"I really missed you….if you ever leave again…" I began to threaten.

"Don't worry. I won't" he smiled and then pulled me into a sweet kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and he had his hands on my hips and we both kissed back with our current feelings and pent up feelings for each other, and it felt good. Really, really, really, really good! I have my Ollie back, and I don't think he's going anywhere.

**AN: I ended it like this, because its always a competition with those two....and this is the second to last chapter. I hope you liked it :D**

**GOD BLESS. **

**HAPPY WILD DAY!**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	6. Making Oup

**AN: Well this is the last chapter...thanks for reviewing guys! ENJOY!!!**

Oliver. He was mine now. The hurt that he'd put me through was most definitely still there. And because of that I was still paranoid that I he'd leave me again. Every time I mentioned that I was afraid that he'd leave me, he'd reply saying, "You're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." and he'd kiss my face lightly and repeat that phrase over and over.

"Yo, Lil-lay!" he rounded the corner and wrapped his arms around me as I was at my locker. He then placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Jeez, Oliver, do you always have to scare me like that?"

"Yes." he grinned.

"We have a meet today after school."

"You say it, like you think I don't remember."

I nodded smiling.

"Don't worry Lils. I'll be there. You're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled against my lips.

"…except for my meet." I mumbled while our lips were still connected.

He chuckled and pulled apart, "I'll be there, babe." he grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I smiled at him and just as we were about to lean into each other for another kiss, a certain someone ruined it.

"How's Seaview's perfect couple?" Grace bounced over to us.

"We're good." I said through gritted teeth.

"How are you Oliver?" she asked.

"I'm good." he fake smiled. Clearly we both weren't happy that Grace had interrupted 'our time'.

"Well, that's great." Grace can't tell when she's not wanted either, "You coming to the meet?" Grace asked.

Oliver looked at me and rolled his eyes, muttering a "yes." as he was very annoyed.

"Jeez, I'm just trying to make conversation. Isn't your friend Miley coming back soon?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. How is she Lils?" Oliver asked.

"I really don't know. I haven't talked to her in forever because of the timezone changes on vacation." She's actually on a tour, but I vowed to keep it a secret, so vacation is what Grace thinks she's on.

"You might wanna turn around." he grinned, making me nervous.

I turned around and saw Miley.

"MILEY!" I ran over to her and attacked her into a hug.

"Lilly!" she yelled right back.

"I missed you guys so much." she smiled as we hugged and then Oliver joined us. He was hugging me from behind instead of Miley. Weird, but in a good way.

"We missed you too." I said speaking for the both of us. I didn't even notice when Oliver put his arm around me after the hug.

"I just got back, guys." she whined, "Would it kill ya to…I don't know not makeout or hold each other around me." I blushed and then I felt Oliver's arm start to retreat from where it was, around me.

I know it was just an act, but it hurt. The feelings of hurt, and betrayal, and loneliness flooded back, and I started to freak out. I grasped his arm tightly and wrapped it back around me.

"Something must've happened while I was gone." Miley said as she eyed me suspiciously.

Grace swayed on her feet, because she was feeling awkward that she wasn't part of our little reunion. I smiled at her and she smiled back annoyed.

"Lilly, can you come over to my house sometime after school? I haven't seen you in a million jillion years." Miley asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." my eyes found Oliver's and he looked at me extremely annoyed. His eyes screamed, 'please don't go, but if you want to…don't stay long'. I gave him a small smiled and nodded.

"Are you guys doing your freaky mind thing, again?!"

We looked at each other and then looked at her sheepishly and nodded.

"Cut it out! I hate being left out!" Miley yelled.

"Me too." Grace hmphed.

"Hi I'm Miley." Miley smiled and held her hand out anxiously.

"I'm Grace." she said and met Miley's hand halfway and they shook hands.

~~~RING~~~

We rushed our separate ways to get to class on time. The day went by slowly and I met up with Miley once I saw her waiting on me after school.

"HEY MILES!" I yelled and waved her over.

"Okay, so are you ready?" she asked.

"I can't do it today." I said.

Miley looked confused, "Why?"

"I have a meet today"

"Skateboarding?"

"No, I have a track meet."

"Since when are you on the track team?"

"Since last month." I replied.

"Really?" she grinned, "Congratulations, Lil." she said and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I gotta get ready. Are you coming tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep, no Hannah plans." she smiled triumphantly.

"Cool." I smiled once again.

"I'll be there cheering you on. Count on it!"

"Thanks." I smiled, "Well, I need to go get ready for the meet."

"Lilly!" I felt strong arms encircle me from behind and pull me close.

"Well, I guess, I should go." Miley said and rolled her eyes. She began to walk towards the parking lot to go home.

"Lilly." he breathed out and kissed my face softly. I turned to face him and let the kisses continue.

He –too soon- pulled away, "Good luck at your game." he whispered through my hair, "I have to go home, but I will be back to see you run. I promise."

"You better." I smiled up at him.

"I love you." he said and placed one more kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, and I gotta go get ready!" I grinned and put one last kiss on his lips.

"See ya in a little bit babe." he called after me, as I ran away to get ready to run in the meet.

I ran and rounded the corner, and found Grace leaning against the wall, tapping her foot impatiently.

"There you are." she said, "Took ya long enough!" she huffed.

"Sorry, I had to talk to my boyfriend." I smiled. Referring him to my boyfriend, was something I'd most definitely missed.

"Puke fest." Grace grimaced and we ran with each other to the locker room,

"Newbies….number one rule: Don't ever be late." the team captain scolded us.

"Sorry." Grace and I resounded.

"It's okay girls. Just get ready, so we can have a little bit of practice time." Coach Hampton sighed.

All of us girls in the locker room stripped our clothing, put on our uniforms, fixed our hair and makeup to our liking. Once we were all looking good we walked out onto the track and listened to the pep talk from Coach.

"I'm gonna give you the same advice as always: Pace yourself and at the end run it hard!"

"Lookie up there." Grace pointed.

I followed the direction her finger was pointing with my eyes, and I saw my Ollie. Thumbs up and smiling brightly in the stands. I smiled back and looked for Miley in the crowd. Right behind Oliver, mimicking his thumbs up and smiled. That smile, Oliver's smile—it released almost a complete calming notion over my body, but because it was from him, I still got those nervous butterflies.

"Line up!" Coach Hampton yelled.

I positioned myself on the line and got ready to run. My feet were ready to hit the track. I anxiously awaited the…. "GO!!!"

I pushed off with my right foot and then ran at a steady pace. As I rounded the first corner I listened for the cheer I'd only heard once before at one other track meet

"Go Lilly! Go baby, go!!" I heard him screaming.

I smiled to myself when I heard this and I ran a little faster. My feet beat against the ground at a constant rate. This was music to my ears: the hum of me running, Oliver's cheers,

"That's my girl….go Lilly!" I heard him throughout the whole run.

"Go Lilly….kick butt Truscott!!!" I heard him scream again.

My smile got wider as I heard this last part, "Go Lils, I love you!"

I continued to run as his voice urged me to. When I finally crossed the finish line I looked up into the stands, and saw him. He was blood red, looking like he had exerted too much energy and with a huge smile. I returned the smile and waited for the rest of the team to cross the line.

As soon as they crossed the line we gave each other sweaty hugs and listened for our scores.

"…and in second place: Lilly Trackscott." the announcer said and used my lame nickname again.

A smile found its way to my face again and I looked at Grace who then pointed to the stands which showed my Oliver taking a running start and jumping over the fence to get to the track. He began to jump, but he didn't jump high enough so he tumbled over the fence and fell in a heap. I rushed over to him and crouched down to his level.

"G-good job, Lilly." he sat up a bit and then fell back to the ground. I put my hand underneath his head and leaned him up a bit.

"Are you okay, Ollie?" I asked.

"Sure, sure, sure…just a little dizzy and getting blood on my pants." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"Wait just a couple more seconds." he said sitting up and putting his head in between his legs.

After about a minute passed he stood up and looked at me, "It's all good now."

"You're not dizzy or feeling faint?" I asked him, worriedly and kissed his cheek.

"Nope." he smiled irresistibly, "Now for what I was trying to do."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me closer and kissed me slowly on the lips, "Great job, babe. Second place is very impressive. I'm proud of you." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Oliver-honey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I am, Lils. I'm just a dork who can't do tricks like that without my skateboard."

"You can barely do them with your board." I smiled slightly.

"You're gonna get it!" he frowned, but there was still that small underlying smile, that I love to see.

"Try to catch me…" I smiled and ran away from him, but he was chasing after me the entire time.

**AN: Okay, so I hope you caught the significance of the ending. If not I failed :( and If you can figure out why I named the chapter as I did...:) and if you wanna know REVIEW and ask me in the review and others that already know REVIEW...i wanna know what you thought....PWEASE!!!**

**GOD BLESS!  
**

**IheartORANGE  
**


End file.
